


Dressing Room

by dulsetfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Making Out, Musicians, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, this was longer than I expected it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulsetfics/pseuds/dulsetfics
Summary: uhh I'm an Alex Turner whore and I'm obsessed with Semi Eita [24] (from Shiratorizawa) Government Employee, Band Musician
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Dressing Room

Most of your classmates knew Semi as a government worker but you knew him better as his stage name, MiTa. You found the name so stupid considering you knew him all throughout high school as the pretty setter for Shiratorizawa but something about his work was alluring. You hadn’t meant to become such a big fan of his but somehow you found yourself at the barricade at the fifth show you’ve attended in the last month and a half. 

You weren’t even planning on going but your friend gifted you two tickets to his show, unaware that you had been the weekend before. His band was the house band for a bar that you happened to stumble across a month or so back. You just happened to go to that bar every weekend, the sole reason that their drafts were phenomenal. You tried to graciously turn your friend down, mentioning that you had already seen him perform offhandedly. She had a mild look of surprise before informing you that, “these aren’t just any tickets. They’re front row tickets for the music festival this weekend.”

“How’d you get them? I’ve been looking for these for a while.” She raised her eyebrows. Why would the former top student want to see the former setter perform? It wasn’t like the two of you had associated before.

You weren’t sure why you were so desperate to go back. All that was in your head was Semi’s raspy voice singing the lyrics to one of the songs he wrote, his signature smirk plastered on his face with a cheeky little tongue poke when a particularly lewd line escapes his lips. The clench of your thighs gave you your answer. Your friend didn’t question anything, grabbing your wrist and forcing your palm open so she could place the envelope in your hands. A red tinge painted your face as you stared at the tickets, reading and rereading the typeface that said **MITA AND LOVERS PANIC.**

You were buzzing in anticipation for the rest of the week and you hadn’t let the tickets out of your sight. You tried to convince yourself that you were only excited because it meant that you had access to the rest of the music festival. It wasn’t a cheap one to get into so you were grateful that you had the opportunity to go. When the day came, you dressed up a bit more than what you typically would have and even put on a bit of makeup. It wasn’t like you were going to get his attention or anything, but hopefully you could meet someone cute there.

You arrived early, managing to get a spot right next to the stage. The crowd of people started filing in soon after you arrive and somehow you feel smug knowing you got there early and secured a good spot. The time passed quickly, the stadium filling much more than you expected.

Of course it is. You knew he was successful, you just didn’t expect him to be this level of successful.

The lights dimmed and the band came on stage, the pretty setter you knew from high school right in the center of it all. He was wearing just a blazer and suit pants, the lack of undershirt allowing you to catch a glimpse of his toned body. His physique hadn’t changed a bit since high school. All you could think about is if his personality changed as well.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight. Hopefully we can give you all a great show. I’m MiTa and this is Lovers Panic! Our first song is called Summer Butterflies.” His voice had more of a timber to it, somehow getting deeper than what it already was. You didn’t even recognize that they had started from how lost in thought you were. You spent a good amount of time trying to find more differences between the pretty setter and the handsome singer.

It was the feeling of eyes burning holes into you that broke your train of thought. Semi was staring so intensely at you that you could feel the “summer butterflies” that he was singing about invade your stomach. As soon as he noticed that you were paying attention, he turned to look at other members of the crowd. 

His stage presence was overwhelming. He had a powerful voice and he was skilled with his guitar. There was no doubt that he wasn’t the lead singer. The crowd was mesmerized by the band, cheers breaking out after the first song. You knew that Semi definitely deserved more than just the house band job he worked at on the weekends. He had so much potential and you knew he would get even farther than this.

A couple more songs pass before he announces that it’s the last song and since he’s feeling in a nostalgic mood, it compelled him to sing his favorite Arctic Monkeys song. You listened intently, the opening notes of “Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High?” play on the speakers.

You swayed along to the slow beat, the nostalgia washing over you as you remember when this song first came out. He rocked the mic stand back and forth, catching your eye as he sang the chorus the first time. A smirk danced on his face and his gaze didn’t leave yours. You felt your cheeks heat up, breaking the intense eye contact once you realized that you hadn’t taken a breath. He laughs into the mic, somehow not ruining the flow of the song. There wasn’t a soul in that crowd who wasn’t mesmerized by his voice. At some point, he unbuttoned the blazer, his entire toned top half in view.

He walked across the stage, stopping right in front of you. With a quick nod of his head and an outstretched hand, you were suddenly on stage getting sung to by your former classmate. The outro was fast approaching and much to your shock, he did a small powerslide, using his deep voice to make the usually soft outro much more rock and roll. Because the blazer was fully opened, you were exposed to his entire upper body, a sight that made you turn red. 

On his fourth, “why’d you only phone me when you’re high”, he takes your hand and pulls you down. Your chest is flush with his with one hand on your waist for stabilization. At some point, his blazer had slipped down his shoulders, meaning his top half was practically naked. He looks you in the eyes, singing the last line before taking a deep breath. The entire stage goes dark, signaling the end of the set.

“Good to see you again y/n. Come meet me backstage when we’re all cleaned up here,” he whispers. You nod, before realizing that it was too dark for anyone to see anything. You muster up the best “yeah okay” that you could before getting off of the musician.

The lights come back on and a guard helps escort you off the stage, telling you to hang around a bit. It would be considered lying if you said that you weren’t turned on by the stunt he pulled during his set. However, you were more mortified at the fact that he still remembered you, even after all these years.

Some girls were staring at you with disgusted looks on their faces. You scoffed, thinking about fan behavior. They could be angry at you all they want but what happened happened. One of them looks like they’re about to come over and give you a piece of their mind, but a tap on your shoulder stops them in their tracks. Another guard had come by to take you backstage. You stick a cheeky tongue out to tease the girls before following security. 

Navigating backstage seemed more difficult than what you could comprehend, the maze of hallways confusing you. The security guard knew where he was going though, seeing as you were in front of Semi’s dressing room. The guard left you alone, giving a small nod to let you know that it was okay to go in. You knock tentatively, hearing a soft come in through the door. You push open the door slowly to get greeted by Semi Eita in his half naked glory. He changed into sweats but he hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on just yet. You turn away, not wanting to violate his privacy any more than you have.

“I didn’t realize that you found me so repulsive y/n. I’ll do better next time.” There was no malice in his voice but you cowered anyways. You were slightly disgusted at yourself for acting like such a fangirl in front of your classmate. You were literally class president and he was just some stupid volleyball player back in high school. There was some shuffling around and a little noise of affirmation before he told you to turn back around. You peek behind your shoulder and much to your relief, he pulled a sweatshirt on and was facing towards the vanity in the room.

“Sorry. It’s just been a while Semi. I would ask you how you’re doing but it seems like you’re doing pretty well.” You cringed at how formal you sounded but it was the only way you knew how to talk to him. You never had the opportunity to speak to him outside of school, and when you did, it was because you both were invited to a hangout with Tendou Satori, your old high school boyfriend who was also on the volleyball team. 

He lets out a small laugh, his eyes creasing slightly in a cute way. “I’m still a government worker so I could be doing better.” His individual dressing room said otherwise but you nodded along anyways, unsure of what to say. Your head was still spinning from the little trick he pulled on stage.

You couldn’t get the rise and fall of his chest out of your mind and you certainly couldn’t rid yourself of the feeling of his arm wrapped around your waist. When he had pulled you down, your hands were planted on his chest, which was painfully bare. You reminded yourself that some people kept up their workout routines after playing a sport and that Semi surely was no exception. His muscular body was still in perfect condition, just as it had been years ago during the hot summers.

“How have you been y/n?” His expression was playful, which was something you didn’t expect. He had always been stone-faced and serious during high school.

“I’ve been okay. I’m sure Tendou already told you what happened.” 

“Ah the divorce right? I’m sorry to hear about it and I’m sorry that I missed the wedding in the first place.”

“It’s alright considering…”

An awkward silence filled the room until you felt a warm body press against yours. Semi had wrapped his arms around you, squeezing lightly as you stiffened in his grasp. You felt your face flush again, even if the context of being pressed against his body was completely different than it was earlier. He lets go after a bit, smiling down at you. It was a hug you desperately needed and somehow he had known just what to do. He guides you to the small couch, silently telling you to sit down before returning to his chair near the vanity. The dense air lightened up and it felt much less suffocating.

“I hope I didn’t surprise you when I pulled you on stage. I just saw you and went for it because who could resist a pretty girl pressed against them.”

“It definitely was surprising. I didn’t expect you to recognize me so easily.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you coming to my recent shows. I’m more surprised at the fact that you managed to get up to the barricade.”

“I got here pretty early.” You let out a nervous laugh, the realization that he did in fact recognize you at the other venues hitting you much more intensely than you thought. He was leaning back in his chair, unashamedly checking you out as you panicked cutely on the couch.

The other venue was much more casual and since he was part of the house band, there was no avoiding him. The information took you by surprise considering the fact that he never even seemed to bother looking in you direction all those years ago, not that it mattered at the moment. You lost yourself in your thoughts once again, a blush taking over your face as you envisioned the attractive musician taking notice of you at the bar without you catching on. The clearing of his throat pulled you back to reality. Your eyes met his flashing ones, a sense of interest in them as they tried reading yours.

He turns away to look at himself in the vanity, breaking the intense bit of eye contact. The rest of your conversation was like that. Touch and go with little information being shared. It was like you two were just catching up over a cup of coffee, except you couldn’t stop replaying that moment on stage in your head and you couldn’t take your eyes off the pretty setter who was currently trying to remove a stubborn bit of mascara. You found yourself standing up and taking long strides over to the vanity and gently taking the cotton pad from his hands.

“Allow me? It’s the least I could do.” A small nod accompanied with a cute smile was all the go ahead you needed. At first, you kept yourself far away from his body, your arm extending quite a bit in order to actually reach his face. He peeked out of one eye and watched you struggle a bit, thinking about how cute it was that you felt like you needed to be so far away.

You felt a warm pair of hands settle against your waist, slowly pulling you forward. By the time the movement stopped, you were standing between Semi’s legs and your face was very close to his. He opened his eyes, just a bit and spoke to you, saying, “It felt nice and all but it looked like you were struggling from so far away so I brought you closer to make it easier.” You gave a small hum in agreement and went back to rubbing the cotton pad over his eyes, swiping away the grime and layers of shimmer and sparkle as well as that stubborn clump of mascara. His hands hadn’t left your waist yet, providing an odd sort of comfort to you, causing you to stay there even though you were done.

“Do you want me to take off the rest of it too?” You whispered, unsure if it was because you were shy or because of the proximity. He shook his head slightly and you watched his ashy blonde hair sway a bit from the movement. Without thinking, you reached up and entangled one hand in it. It was softer than you expected, a welcoming feeling on your fingertips. He let you do it too, humming softly as you ran your fingers through his hair. You were bending at an awkward angle to reach the lower half of his face and so you subconsciously tugged his head back by using the hand that was laced in his hair.

His eyes closed and his mouth fell open, taking a sharp inhale. You hadn’t picked up on the connotation, continuing to swipe away at the makeup on his face. The tint on his lips were stubborn and you struggled to get it off. You tugged at his hair one more time to find a better position and you felt one of his warm hands leave your hips to encircle that wrist. 

“What’s wrong?” Your face was dangerously close to his and you hadn’t realized. You tried to move away but the hand that was around your wrist had captured your chin instead. He tilted your face towards his, tugging slightly and pressing his lips against yours.

You froze for a second, the hand in his hair pulling in reflex. He bit into your bottom lip in response, his tongue exploring your mouth with fervor as soon as you opened your mouth. You felt the metal of a piercing scrape against your gums. You hadn’t noticed the tongue piercing until now but it produced a rush of heat that went straight between your legs and it made you press your legs together even more. You didn’t know at what point it had happened but you knew that you had managed to sit on his lap and that the two of you were making out on his vanity chair like teenagers. The cotton round had dropped onto the floor and your other hand had snaked to the nape of his neck.

You were vaguely aware that there was something hard pressed against your thigh but the feeling of his soft lips against yours was an unforgettable feeling and you just wanted it to happen forever. It almost did until you and him had run out of air, reluctantly pulling away with soft sighs. The hand that was on your chin had migrated to your thigh and the one that was on your wrist was settled on your hip. His fingers were playing with the edge of your shirt and you could feel them brush against your bare skin. 

“Yes or no y/n?” You knew your answer, deciding to respond by giving him a kiss before hopping off of his lap and settling on the couch. He quickly followed, shedding the blazer that was barely covering his torso. In an instant, you were pushed down and he was on top of you. His lips attached to your neck, placing light kisses until the collar of your shirt stopped him. You nodded, lifting up slightly so he could slip your t-shirt off. 

You thanked whatever god there was that you decided to wear a nice set to this festival. His hands skimmed your torso, going back to your chest. In a swift motion, he flipped your bra underneath to act as a scoop for your breasts, causing them to lift up. His mouth attacked them, deft tongue rolling each nipple until each one was peaked which didn’t take much time. He kissed down your body, reaching the button of your jeans. His eyes flick up to meet yours, a smirk on his face as he undoes the button and pulls the zipper down with his teeth. 

Your jeans were quickly pulled off of your body, leaving you in just your panties. He buried his nose in your clothed pussy, inhaling deeply before pressing a kiss to it. You didn’t want to admit it but you could feel the rush of fluids drip out of you after he did it. He took notice, pulling your panties to your knees and diving in between your knees. The metal of his piercing kissing your clit in such a way that you nearly crushed his head from the way you tried to close your legs. He licked into you easily, slurping sounds growing louder and louder as he enjoyed himself.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this y/n,” he growls into your cunt, the vibrations hitting you in the perfect way. You felt two of his skilled fingers push into you with little resistance. They curled into you easily, hitting the perfect spot on your gummy walls that left you seeing stars. You chalked it up to the guitarist in him.

All you could do was chant “Eita” over again as you felt the familiar feeling build up in your lower half. Apparently he could sense when you were close, removing his hands quickly and depriving you of your high. With a whine, you curse out loud, wanting to finish off. He laughed it off and just moved away so he was hovering over you again. Quickly, you were flipped over, legs split open and core waiting for something to fill you up. You felt your arms forced behind your back, leather straps tight around your wrists. He had fashioned a pair of hand cuffs from his belt and bound you so you couldn’t touch yourself.

The ripping sound of a wrapper snapped you out of your daze, another wave of need washing over you. He smacked his tip against your clit a few times, enjoying the sight of you keening. The entire encounter had been silent except for the sounds of your moans and the slickness of you as he had slurped you up but you couldn’t help but pulse at the raw sounds of sex that filled the room. You felt his tip push into you slowly, a delicious stretch burning into you. You weren’t able to see his cock but from the stretch, you could tell that he was thick. You didn’t realize that he was long as well until you felt a stretch in your stomach and you were sure that if you were to flip around, you could see every thrust in your lower stomach.

He had set a slow pace at first, letting the sound of skin against skin fill the room. It was a feeling that left you dizzy. You didn’t know that anyone could fill you the way he did. A well placed smack against your ass forced a yelp out of your mouth, causing him to increase his pace slightly.

“Can you count for me? Just 10 is all I ask.” You let out a weak yes in response. As soon as you had given confirmation, he had spanked you again. You stuttered “one” followed by a moan after a particularly deep thrust.

You ended up restarting the count twice after you moaned instead of actually saying a number, receiving a total of 17 spanks that had left your ass red and raw. He kneaded at it, trying to soothe it the best he could.

Once again you were flipped over, your arms pinned behind you as you squirmed. Your suspicions were confirmed and you could see the lifted bit of your stomach with each thrust into you. They weren’t particularly fast but they were deep, ensuring that you were thoroughly stuffed. Once he had noticed the ballooning, he took a hand and pressed against it. A choked moan left your mouth as you squirmed under the pressure. 

The tension that had building was about to break but you just needed a little more to push you over the edge. You usually needed something on your clit but it throbbed in neglect and by the looks of it, it didn’t seem like Semi was going to do anything about it.

“Please I’m so close, just do anything on my clit.” Your weak attempt at begging was met with a laugh and a flick to one of your nipples. You arched your back and let out a lewd moan at the feeling. Taking note of the reaction, he did it again and smiled when he was met with the same response.

“Or you can cum right now. I know you don’t need anything. Just let yourself go darling.” And so you did, letting one of the most mind numbing orgasms wash over you as he fucked you through it. You clenching around him had forced him over the edge as well, so you let his hips stutter in you as he rode out his high as well.

He captured your lips in a kiss again, smiling at the smudged lipstick on your face. Semi was sure that it was all over his own but he didn’t care. All he really cared about was the fact that after so many years of wanting you, he finally got you.

Semi quickly disposed of the condom, letting you rest as he cleaned up around the two of you. He tugged on a clean t-shirt and hung up the blazer that was left discarded. He used another shirt of his to wipe away the mess made between your legs, making sure to avoid the juncture as to not overstimulate you too much. He got rid of the belt cuffs and looped the belt through his jeans that were surprisingly unscathed considering the fact that he hadn’t taken them off when he fucked you. He put your panties on and fixed your bra, helping you shimmy your jeans on and slipped your t-shirt back on your torso. You were just so tired after simply being out all day but you had no idea how the man who literally performed on stage still had enough energy.

You were handed a bottle of water and he had forced you to drink a considerable amount of it. He ended up finishing his rather quickly and just sat waiting for you to finish, staring at you with such adoration. Once you capped it off, you smiled, saying, “You’re staring.”

He responded with, “Yeah I know,” which made you blush.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was stuffed to the brim. Now I can brag and say that I slept with a famous musician,” you teased. You took pleasure in the red that had settled on his cheeks.

“How about you say that you went on a date with a famous musician instead.”  
“That would require said famous musician to ask me out.” You weren’t sure where this flirty personality was coming from but you took it in stride.

“You’re right. Y/n would you go on a date with me?”

“Of course but…” You felt bad for the change in mood but it was still a lingering thought in your head.

“Thinking about him?”

“Feels wrong you know?”

“Yeah but you know that you have to move on at some point right? I’d say the evidence from ten minutes ago is a good sign.” You couldn’t help but laugh and Semi was absolutely right.

“Yes and I guess this date is the perfect opportunity to do so.”

“7 pm at the ramen shop that the team used to go to after games.”

“I’m there.”


End file.
